Akuma vs Scorpion
Akuma vs Scorpion is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty third DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 13! Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! A series rivalry is rekindled and while both sides have demons, we're going to find out which is the best! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight "Pitiful." Akuma spat, dropping a challenger to his knees. The nameless foe stirred on the floor as Akuma turned away, but found himself at the feet of another demonic figure: Scorpion! He lashed out with his spear, tearing the challenger's torso and killing him. He then threw the severed remains at Akuma, daring him to respond. Which he did. Akuma walked towards Scorpion, laying down his introduction. "I am Akuma. And I will teach you the true ''meaning of pain!" Scorpion retracted his spear, "You may try. But it is ''I ''who will teach ''you ''true pain!" '''Here we go! ' The pair began with a basic duel of punches and kicks. Both hit hard, matching each other's strength but refused to let up. Akuma made the breakthrough eventually, delivering a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. The kick combo dealt some damage to Scorpion but it was minor at best. Scorpion then responded with Hellfire Punch, teleporting behind Akuma and punching him in the back of the head. This was more damaging than Akuma's move and it opened up Scorpion to attack with a leg takedown before throwing fireballs at Akuma. The street fighter made a block, standing firm against the projectiles but Scorpion refused to let up, leaping in the air with Akuma and throwing him into the ground as hard as possible. He then landed with a sharp kick, planting his foot into Akuma's chest. Akuma got back up, roaring out in anger before pressing a counter offensive. He delivered the Ashura Senku, driving his knee into Scorpion. He then tried an uppercut, but his hand was caught and Scorpion took great pleasure in scorching Akuma's body relentlessly to deal great damage. Akuma managed to free himself, sharply kicking down on Scorpion's knee. He then leaped back, firing a Gohadoken. Scorpion quickly countered with a fireball, cancelling the projectile out. Akuma then rushed Scorpion, delivering a Goshoryuken. The attack seemingly stunned Scorpion, and Akuma decided he would go for it again. He then went for the triple- a third Goshoryuken to Scorpion, but he was kicked in the chest before he could manage the attack. Scorpion then dug his knee into Akuma's ribs and went to kick the street fighter across the stage. Akuma grabbed Scorpion's leg, and threw him against the floor, swinging Scorpion's body overhead. He then delivered Messatsu Gou Hadou, which took Scorpion across the stage and smashed him into a wall. Scorpion tried to deliver a Flaming Backflip, but while he was airborne, Akuma delivered a Goshoryuken, punching Scorpion into the air. Akuma then leaped after him, and slammed his heel into Scorpion's neck, spiking him to the ground. The street fighter landed on Scorpion's chest, intending to deliver as much damage as possible with a stomp. He then tried another move, the Kongou Kokuretsuzan. Scorpion was launched into the air, but he swiftly recovered, landing beside Akuma and delivering a sharp jab to the throat. Akuma backed up, and Scorpion capitalised, lifting his mask to breath flames onto Akuma's body. His skin scorched, but Akuma refused to concede the match. He then tried a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, but was outplayed with a Hellfire Punch, which knocked Akuma again in the back of the head. Scorpion threw Akuma skyward, teleporting after him and delivering a kick to slam him into the roof of a car. Akuma landed hard, and the situation was made worse when Scorpion set the car alight, burning Akuma's body and clothing more. Akuma smashed free of the car, and threw a Shakunetsu Hadoken, which did little damage to Scorpion. Realising that fighting fire with fire was a bad philosophy, Akuma opted to go for a Demon Flip, meeting Scorpion's Flaming Backflip Kick. The attacks collided in the air, and sent both characters to the floor, skidding hard. They both struggled to their feet realising they needed to bring this battle to a close now. Scorpion moved first, throwing Flame Spears, which dug into Akuma's arms and dragged the street fighter in. Scorpion took advantage of his attack, kicking Akuma in the head and delivering another Hellfire Punch. Akuma struggled for counters, blocking some punches but being unable to land any of his own. He tried a Goshoryuken, but once he punched Scorpion up, he was showered with Hellfire. Scorpion then delivered a Knee Launch, smashing Akuma into the wall, breaking it with the street fighter's weight and Scorpion's strength. He then decided it was truly time to end this. "GET OVER HERE!" he yelled, throwing his spear at Akuma. The weapon stabbed through Akuma's arm, but little did Scorpion know- Akuma was the one with the advantage. "Prepare yourself!" Akuma said, as he was pulled towards Scorpion. "DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!" he added, activating the Wrath of the Raging Demon. Scorpion couldn't dodge, or counter; he had brought the demon to himself. And now, Akuma was going to turn all of Scorpion's sins against him. A blood curdling cry permeated the area, as Scorpion fell in defeat, and a scorched and cut Akuma began walking away from the battle. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Akuma! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Fistfight Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed DBX's Category:Fire Duel Category:Strength themed battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant